


My Best Friend

by xoxoCorinne



Series: 24 Arrows [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoCorinne/pseuds/xoxoCorinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the final scene of 24: Live Another Day. Chloe and Jack are really an AU Olicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend

They had taken her. They took her because they wanted him, and they knew she was the one thing he would give up everything for, even his crusade. They called him with a time and a meeting place, for safe transport of Felicity, they were allowing him to bring Diggle along.

Twelve hours after receiving that phone call, Oliver arrived at the location. They deal was simple. He would give himself over to the Triad in exchange for Felicity going free. Diggle stood behind him, firearm raised as they looked at the Triad.

The leader signaled to someone in the helicopter. The door swung open and the man pulled a disheveled, but still resilient looking Felicity. Felicity was walked over to the man who had called Oliver, the man rested his hand on her shoulder and Oliver could see her suppress her cringe from the distance.

“She walks first.” Oliver yelled out. In return he received a nod and Felicity was pushed forward.

She was walking toward him, her eyes locked with his the entire time. An unspoken anger was in her eyes. He was being self-sacrificing again, for her. He was giving himself up to save and he would never see her again. He loved her, it’s why he made the choice he did. She loved him, that’s why even though she was relieved to see him alive, she was angry. He was leaving her.

“Oliver, you don’t have to do this.” Felicity spoke with strength, but he knew she was in pain. Of course he had to do this, they had her and they were going to hurt her. There was no choice to make.

“It’s time for you to go home.” he replied simply, afraid he might break if he tried to speak more. She stopped next to him, knowing that if she moved to hug him or kiss him, they would shoot.

“You were right about what you said earlier, you are my best friend.Thank you” he reached forward and grabbed her hand, “You are also the love of my life, Felicity Smoak.”

They held hands for a moment longer, neither speaking. They were just living in their final moment together.

“Look in on Thea for me, when you can. Now go.” He gave her hand one final squeeze, hoping to convey all they could say and do in this last moment.

When he reached the nameless exchange man on the Triad, he looked back once more at the woman he loved. Diggle’s gun was still drawn and she clung to him with tears in her eyes.

"If anything happens to her or my family your entire world will come apart.” he told the man, it was not a threat, but a promise.

“We never wanted her or your family. Only you, Oliver Queen.” the man replied gruffly, pushing Oliver in the direction of the helicopter.

Before stepping into the helicopter, Oliver looked back at Felicity. She was the one he would give up everything for, his best friend, and more.

As the helicopter made its ascent, he looked out the window. He would be back, back for his city, back for Thea, back for Felicity.


End file.
